ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 12: The Abyss
This is Galvatream's page. Do not edit without permission. The Abyss is a fan series set after the events of Sub-Zero. Typhon serves as the main antagonist while the Sarcusis are the villainous faction. Kai and Caleb serve as the focus characters The Arctic Emperor is defeated. But this The Abyss is upon Ninjago. It will take all the Ninja have to defeat this dark force. Can they defeat the Abyssons before they consume all the light. Episode 109: Tear in Fabric Kai has left the Ninja to investigate The Abyss, meanwhile, a long forgotten element returns to the light. (Monastery of Spinjitzu) (Wu sits before the spirit smoke. He gasps) Wu: The Abyss is nearing. (Kai leaps shifts his form into Samukai) Kai with Samukai's voice: I should be able to fool the Underworld like this. Jay: Kai, you could do anything with your powers. (Kai shifts back to his human form) Kai: Yeah. But I don't know if I can fool everyone. Wu: Your power should only be used wisely, not for fun. Kai: I know, but it's nice to have a little fun every now and then. Wu: Regardless, a new threat is coming, the spirit smoke has foretold it. Jay: We've dealt with every threat that's come out way, this'll be no problem for us. Wu: Each threat we face becomes more and more powerful. It would be wise to expect the unexpected. (Toxic Bogs) (A blackish purple line appears in the air.) Cerberus: What is it with this place? Phoenix: Whoever makes me can hear me, but nobody else can. Cerberus: Another riddle Phoenix? Phoenix: I only speak one way. Yet it takes time for others to solve. Cerberus: I get it, now we need to set up camp. Phoenix: Many have heard me, yet nobody has seen me. I won't speak back unless spoken to. (Cerberus groans in annoyance) (Ancient Library of Domu) Lloyd: Kai, I wasn't expecting you come here. Kai: Master Wu thought it best that I head here. Lloyd: Ok, well, care to help me find this scroll. Kai: Ok. (The two search) Kai: I found it. Lloyd: What does it say? Kai: When the day comes that Order burns bright, an Abyss will cower and the child of darkness shall cause a destruction of power and the rise of a new evil. Lloyd: What does it mean? Kai: I don't know. But The Abyss. I'm leaving to find out more. Lloyd: Kai, we need your help to figure this out. Kai: Order is an element. That's all I can help you with. Episode 110: Order or Chaos While investigating the new element, the Ninja run into demonic bird creatures who feed upon light. (Monastery of Spinjitzu) Cole: Order, I've never heard of order before. Lloyd: But Kai has. Jay: Too bad he's left us. Nya: He left us for a reason Jay. Zane: Nya is correct. Kai wouldn't leave us without a reason. Cole: What was Kai's reason for leaving us Lloyd? Lloyd: Kai left to investigate into this Abyss. Zane: This Abyss does seem to be prominent within this prophecy. Jay: Yeah, am I not the only one concerned with the 'child of darkness shall cause a destruction of power and the rise of a new evil' part of this prophecy? Cole: Jay, we're all concerned with that part. But we've got much more to do right now. Pixel: I have detected a dark presence at Jamanakai village. Lloyd: We'll have to investigate at once. (Toxic Bogs) Phoenix: There are four siblings in this world, all born together. The first sparks and runs straight. The second eats and is never full. The third is solid, but rusts away with time. The fourth is solid, but can run if warm. Cerberus: Enough with the riddles Phoenix! Ouroboros: Cerberus. He speaks of the elements of Creation. Cerberus: Myth and legend. There is no such thing. Phoenix: What is false, but passed on? What is true, but believe false? Cerberus: ENOUGH PHOENIX! Ouroboros: Cerberus! Do not let that get to your head. Now, we must see to another issue. Cerberus: And what is that? Ouroboros: Spreading our darkness across the land. (Jamanakai village) Cole: Can anyone see what they're running from? (A dark cloud moves over the place, demonic bird creatures within it) Lloyd: Over there! Jay: A dark cloud. Please don't tell me it's the Oni again. Zane: I do believe this is different. Had the Oni returned, they would've gone straight to deal with us for defeating The Omega. Lloyd: Then who are they? Unknown demonic bird creature: Sarcusis, ATTACK! Nya: Whoever they are, they don't look friendly. (Cole goes to fight a demonic bird creature) Cole: They're stronger then I am! Jay: Cole, many people are stronger then you are. Zane: I believe we should focus upon the current battle at hand then fight amongst ourselves. Lloyd: Zane's right. You two can argue about how strong Cole is later. (Lloyd engages one of the demonic bird creatures) Unknown demonic bird creature: You are of Oni descent. Lloyd: So? Why does that bother you? Unknown demonic bird creature: You are nothing like Oni. Lloyd: I'm part Oni. And you won't beat me. (demonic bird creature backs away) Nya: These things are (blocks an enemy strike) hard to defeat. Lloyd: They must have a weakness. Unknown voice: They do. Yet you are unable to learn that information young one. Lloyd: What are you? Unknown voice: You will find out in time Master of Energy. For now, I will assist you in this battle from a distance. (A large light is casted over the area) Unknown Voice: Begone demons, leave this place you parasites. Cower before the light. Unknown demonic bird creature: 'grunts in pain' Run away. Fly, flee. Retreat. (The creatures flee.) Unknown Voice: I have done what I can. They will adapt to my weak power. But I will meet you, and your team soon. Lloyd: But what was that light? Unknown Voice: Order. Episode 111: Abysson Kai's research has revealed new light upon The Abyss. But an old memory resurfaces. Meanwhile, the Ninja begin to shred some light upon the mysterious element of Order. (Monastery of Wisdom) (Kai reads from a book) Kai: Sarcusis, the native term for Abysson. Warriors of darkness, they originate from the Abyssal Realm, sister Realm to the Ice and Lava Realm. (Kai stops) ''Vengetron: You will never take us!'' Kai: Father. ''Deceptiblast: You seek to topple our regime.'' Kai: Mother. ''Hatewave: You will not succeed.'' Kai: Uncle. ''The Omega: You are weak. And you shall die.'' Kai: Ah! (Ninjago-New Ninjago City) Caleb: And you belong among the Ap section. (Places a book on the bookshelf) Caleb: Perfect. Everything is organised and tidy. Just how I like it. (Door bell rings) Caleb: Just a second. Jai: Caleb, it's me, Jai. Caleb: Jai. where've you been? Jai: Am I not aloud to have a life? Caleb: No, yes. I was just wondering. You've been MIA for the past two weeks. Jai: Sorry, my folks were in town and I wanted to spend some time with them. Caleb: I won't fault you for that. Wish I knew who my folks were. Jai: Don't dwell on it too much. I'm sure you'll find out one day. Caleb: I'm sure I will. (Monastery of Spinjitzu) Master Wu: Is there something you wanted Lloyd? Lloyd: Yes, do you know anything about Elemental power of Order? Master Wu: Order. That is an element I haven't heard in a long. Not since the first Emperor of Ninjago. Lloyd: But what is Order? Master Wu: Order is a powerful element. It is the reason why the royal family was in power. It allows one to manipulate the very light of order and how it is done. Lloyd: Order allowed Ninjago to remain as it was? Master Wu: Order allowed the first Emperor to create the law, the way of life extruded from Order. Without Order, there are no rules. Order allows Ninjago to remain ticking onwards. It is the counter to Chaos. Lloyd: So how did Kai know about Order, but we didn't? Master Wu: Remember back when we faced against the Sub-Zero Empire and how Kai said he was The Lost Child of legend. Lloyd: The son of two Oni Warlords. Yes. Master Wu: That will be how he knows. Nya: Hate to break up your talk, but we've got more of these demonic birds in Ninjago. And they appear to be after two people in New Ninjago City. Lloyd: What could they want there? (New Ninjago City) Jai: Caleb, run, I'll hold them off. Caleb: Are you a fool. They'll tear you apart. Jai: Trust me, it's the least I can do. You're too important for Ninjago to just die like this. Caleb: What? What do you mean? Jai: Go. I made a promise to your parents. And I'm going to keep that promise. Even if it costs me my life. Caleb: Who are my parents? Jai: You are the next Emperor of Ninjago. Now go. I shall hold them off, even if it costs me my life. (Caleb runs. Jai is torn apart.) Cole: Where is this person? Lloyd: I don't know. But we'll find him. Caleb: Ninja? Sarcusis: Get the Master of Order. Zane: I believe we just found him. Lloyd: Protect him. (A female walks over) Female: Allow me to assist Ninja. (The female's eyes glow bright blue) Female: Flee before my power. (Bird demons flee) Zane: Who are you? Female: Kaya. Master of Aether. Caleb: And what about me. My friend just died to protect me. Lloyd: You can come back with us. We can train you to fight back. To harness the Order within you. Caleb: Order. What are you talking about? Lloyd: It's easier if Master Wu tell you. He can explain it better then we can. Caleb: Ok. Episode 112: Bird of Deception While the Ninja train Caleb in the art of Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. Meanwhile, Kai discovers a shocking secret behind the phoenix. Master Wu: You have returned earlier then I expected. Zane: We found the Elemental Master of Order. Master Wu: That you have Zane. Caleb: Your this Master Wu they spoke off? Master Wu: I am. And I have seen many things in my life. Caleb: What have you seen? Master Wu: What if I were to tell you that I'm the youngest son of the First Spinjitzu Master. Caleb: Wow. I thought that was all myth and legend. Cole: It's all real, the Oni, Dragons, the four Golden Weapons, everything. We fought the Oni and went to the First Realm. Caleb: Spinjitzu.... Teach me. Master Wu: Very well. We begin tomorrow. For now, get some rest and learn from the others about them each. (Toxic Bog) Cerberus: You, you hunt down Vengeance Oni. Ouroboros: I'll do no such thing. Cerberus: Fine, Chimera, you deal with him. Chimera: No way dude. Just relax and chill. Cerberus: Phoenix, you do it. Phoenix: What is yes, but twisted around. Cerberus: 'growl' Manticore: I question your leadership skills Cerberus. (Manticore steps forward) Manticore: Alright weaklings. Whoever refuses to go, gets slave labour for ten thousand years. (Chimera and Ouroboros refuse to leave) Manticore: That solves it. Chimera and Ouroboros are slaver labour for the next ten thousand years. Phoenix, go out and hunt down this Oni. Chimera: You lied man. That's not cool Manticore: No coward, I just didn't word it in a way that you'd understand. NOW GET TO WORK SLAVES! (Monastery of Spinjitzu) Cole: In order to do Spinjitzu, you must find your inner balance and elemental power. Then, when you do, perform a move that feels natural to you like I do. (Cole hits the ground and does Spinjitzu) Caleb: Cool. Ok, let's do this. (Caleb closes his eyes) Lloyd: It's not easy at first Caleb. But with practice, you can master it like we have. Caleb: Order. Order is balance, Order is Gravity, Order is Light, Order is Mind, Order is Wind, Order is Water, Order is Nature. Order is the counter to Chaos. It is the strongest of the two. Focus upon my Order. (Caleb crosses his arms and does Spinjitzu) Jay: Orange. Order's associated with orange. Caleb: It is. Master Wu: No one has ever learned Spinjitzu so fast before Caleb. Caleb: I'm a fast learner. (Wildwood Forest) Kai: I can hear you Sarcusis. Sarcusis: He knows were here, get him. Kai: I don't think you'll win this fight. Phoenix: I'm born of shadow. I'm controlled by one. Required to balance. What am I? Kai: You speak in riddles. But I think I know the answer. The Overlord. Phoenix: I'm born of shadow. I'm controlled by one. Required to balance. What am I? Kai: Darkness. Phoenix: What begins, but has no end, yet ends all that begins? Kai: Death. You want to kill me. (Phoenix nods) Kai: Then you've got yourself into a heap of trouble. Because. (Kai changes to his Oni form) Kai: I'm not going to die so easily Sarcusis. Phoenix: I'm fire, but fly. I fall slow, but am soft. I symbolise hope, but am deceiving. Who am I? Kai: Phoenix. (Phoenix nods) Kai: I always knew they was something off with the phoenix. Sarcusis: DIE! Kai: I don't think so. Flee. (Sarcusis flee) Phoenix: I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, to live and breath on this terrestrial ball. What am I? When you need me, you throw me away. But when you're done with me, you bring me back. What am I? (Phoenix leaves) Kai: Those last two give me concern. (Toxic Bog) Manticore: You return fast Phoenix. Did you kill the Oni? Phoenix: No legs have I to dance, no lungs have I to breathe, no life have I to live or die and yet I do all three. What am I? Manticore: Fire, fire, fire. He's the Elemental Master of Fire as well. Perhaps you didn't waste all that time. Did you cause him doubt and confusion? (Phoenix nods) Manticore: I like you very much Phoenix. You are one of the best of us. And that comes good. No go and watch over the slaves till out master arrives. Episode 113: Return Kai returns to the Ninja with the information he's gathered. The Abyssons begin to bring their leader to Ninjago. (Monastery of Spinjitzu) Lloyd: To do Airjitzu. You must spin rapidly while tapping into your natural elemental energy. Caleb: Seems simple enough. Cole: It isn't. But you'll get the hang of it quickly. Zane: I just received a message from Kai. He will be arriving soon. Caleb: Who's Kai? Nya: My adopted brother. Caleb: Adopted, why? Jay: You can ask Kai when he gets here himself. Kaya: Well, he better get here soon. Because I have some business to discuss with him. Lloyd: What kind of business Kaya? Kaya: Classified. Cole: Classified. Why can't we know? Kaya: Because I. Well, let me put it this way. There are some who like to remain in the shadows. Master Wu: It is best that we don't question it. Lloyd: How is Faith? Master Wu: She has only just been freed from the ice. It will take time for her to recover. Kaya: Who's Faith? Cole: Someone we met in the First Realm. (Kaya nods) Lloyd: But we should see about teaching you Airjitzu Caleb. So as I was saying before. (Toxic Bog) Manticore: Put your backs into it weaklings. Work hard, we don't have an eternity. Chimera: But we do have an eternity man. Manticore: SILENCE slave. You still a long ten thousand years of slave labour to complete. Chimera: You're no fun man. You're a real bummer, you know that. Manticore: I will personally rip out your vocal organs myself if you don't get back to work slave. Chimera: Alright alright, I'll get back to work man. Just don't be so harsh. Manticore: You can tell that to Typhon himself when he arrives. Then we'll see how much mercy I show compared to him. (Chimera starts to work faster) (Monastery of Spinjitzu) Caleb: Airjitzu will take some time to get use to. Cole: You'll master it eventually. Nya: Kai should be here shortly. (Monastery doors open) Kai: I've got good news and bad news. Lloyd: Kai. Tell us the good news first. Kai: I've learned much about The Abyss. Such as that they refer to themselves as Sarcusis. Lloyd: Figures, we've ran into them twice already. Kai: Yeah, but six of them have names. Also, Phoenix, one of them is called Phoenix. And it's deceiving. A phoenix is not a symbol of hope, but a symbol of riddles and darkness. Nya: How? Kai: I don't know. But it just is... (Kai sees Caleb) Kai: Who is that? Caleb: I'm Caleb, Master of Order. Kai: The key to the first part of the prophecy. When the day comes that Order burns bright, an Abyss will cower. Cole: But what off the last part? Kai: '''and the child of darkness shall cause a destruction of power and the rise of a new evil. Phoenix left with two riddles. '''Jay: Riddles, I'll be able to handle this. Hit me with them. Kai: I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, to live and breath on this terrestrial ball. What am I? Jay: Is that the first riddle? Kai: Yes. Jay: The future. Kai: I suspected that as well. Here's the second riddle. When you need me, you throw me away. But when you're done with me, you bring me back. What am I? Jay: That's easy. An anchor. Kai: But Phoenix also seemed to be speaking about me. Misako: I think I have an answer for you. Kai: Let's hear it. Misako: You're the son of the Oni Warlord of Vengeance and Deception. It would seem to me that you are to be an anchor for them to travel to in the future. Kai: Another Oni invasion. Master Wu: Another Oni invasion. Only this time, it would be lead by the Oni Warlords. Kaya: Kai, we need to talk. Kai: Of course. Excuse us. If you would, a little privacy. Nya: I'll make sure of it. (Kai and Kaya enter a room) Kai: Master Kaya, what do you need to talk about. Kaya: Well, the others are getting concerned about your lack of appearances at our meetings. Tor is afraid that you've, well. Abandoned us. Kai: I haven't. I have been doing my part. Only using my public identity as the Master of Fire. Kaya: I see. But the others, they worry much. Ruko has been gunning for the position of Grand Master. Kai: Hey, I selected you to be the next Grand Master when my time comes. He can gun all he wants. But he won't be able to change my mind or that of the others. Kaya: I know. It's just, I still don't understand why. Kai: Hey, the Order will get on just fine with you there to help keep the peace. Kaya: Kai, we need you, I need you. Kai: Hey, I found you as a baby, unwanted, uncared for. I named you, I raised you, trained you in secret. You're a master of Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. You control Aether. There's a point in time where you have to let me go. Besides, I will always be there when you need guidance or wisdom. I am an Oni after all. Kaya: Thanks dad. I'll inform the others that you're alive and doing your part for the Order. Kai: That's my girl. Now go. I must protect Ninjago with the Ninja till the time is right for the Order to leave the shadows and enter the light. Episode 114: Sacrifice Kai, Cole and Lloyd head out to investigate an Abysson sighting. Meanwhile, Caleb's training continues as he learns more about Ninjago. (Toxic Bog) Manticore: The portal is almost stable. Put your backs into it weaklings. Phoenix: The more places I be, the less you can see. Manticore:'' ''Indeed Phoenix, Darkness shall rule over this realm. And no one can stop our mighty leader. (Typhon emerges from the portal) Typhon: Our conquest will be swift and savage. For nothing can stand against anarchy and darkness. Manticore: My lord, do we begin the attack? Typhon: No, we won't begin till we have our bearings about this place for we would be starting a fire in a rainstorm if we failed to understand how this lands protectors work. I want you to head out and capture one of these elemental masters. Manticore: Yes my lord. (Monastery of Spinjitzu) Kai: Caleb, a word in private please. Caleb: Sure. (Kai takes Caleb aside) Caleb: What did you want to know? ' Kai:' Jai, what happened to him? Caleb: How do you know Jai? Kai: I've know him as long as I've known your mother. Caleb: How? Kai: There's an order out there, working from the shadows, protecting Ninjago. Promise me not to tell anyone? (Caleb nods) Kai: The Order of The Dragon has been around far longer then the ninja have. Your mother, and Jai, are both members. I need to know what happened to Jai. Caleb: He died fighting against the Sarcusis to protect me, that's when Kaya arrived. Kai: That, great. My most trusted friend is dead. Caleb, I need you to promise me something. Caleb: What is it? Kai: Things are about to become chaotic, this darkness is only the beginning, you see, several months ago, the Oni returned. They were lead by The Omega. And he, he was powerful. But they were defeated easily. I need you to know, that the Sarcusis, they serve my father. The second invasion is close, much closer then the others think. When the time is right, travel to The Mountain of Unknown Wisdom. The key to Ninjago's survival will rest there. Caleb: I won't fail you. Pixel: Kai, we just got word about a Sarcusis sighting. Kai: Wonderful, I'll head out right now. Cole: Lloyd and I are coming with you. Kai: Alright. (Random location) Manticore: Move it weaklings, our lord won't be pleased if you take too long. Sarcusis: Yes sir. Cole: Sarcusis, and, who's that? Lloyd: I don't know, but he holds a tremendous amount of power. Kai: That is Manticore, Typhon's second in command. Ruthless and cunning. Don't underestimate him. Manticore: Oni. (Manticore fires a beam of darkness at their hiding spot) Lloyd: Darkness! Manticore: You have fought against it before. Cole: The Overlord controls it. Manticore: The Overlord, The Overlord. Do not think that he can compare to what we can do. Kai: You clearly have no idea how powerful I am then. (Manticore fires another beam of darkness) Manticore: Oni, I have seen many things in my time. But you, you are different. Kai: Off course I'm different, I know your kind, you control Darkness. Sarcusis serve Oni. Manticore: Very good. Now feel my wrath weaklings. (Manticore begins displaying superior firepower) Lloyd: We're outmatched! Cole: We'll be killed if we stay! Kai: Go, I'll hold him off. Lloyd: But how? Kai: I've been holding back my power. (Kai transforms into his Oni form) Kai: Feel the power of a Vengeance Oni. Manticore: We shall see, we shall see. (The two fight and cause catastrophic damage) Lloyd: KAI! (An explosions engulfs Kai and Manticore) Cole: We have to go now, or else we won't be able to warn the others. (Monastery of Spinjitzu) Nya: Where's Kai? Lloyd: He sacrificed himself so that we might escape. Nya: Kai... Cole: The Sarcusis, they control Darkness. And we encountered their second in command, Manticore. And he was extremely powerful. Master Wu: This is grave news indeed. But we mustn't give up. The threat is far greater then we thought. Episode 115: Snaky Business Misunderstanding a scrambled message, the Ninja head to Ouroboros where they encounter an old foe. (Monastery of Spinjitzu) Nya: What do I do? Jay: Nya, Kai's gone, but we can still fight in his name. Nya: Don't you get it Jay. It's not the fact that Kai's gone. It's the fact that, well. I wanted to tell you at a better time, but.... Jay: What is it Nya? Your worrying me now? Nya: Jay, I'm pregnant. We're having a child. Jay: That's great news. Nya: Yes, but what's going on now, it isn't the greatest. Jay: I know, but let's celebrate this news. Nya: I suppose you're right. We should celebrate while we can. (Destiny Bounty) Pixel: I'm intercepting a codded Sarcusis message. Zane: I'm decoding it now. Typhon: Ouroboros 'static' serpentine 'static' Devourer 'static' ver.... Pixel: I've lost the communication. Lloyd: What were they talking about? Cole: The Lost City of Ouroboros? Caleb: The Great Devourer? Jay: The Serpentine? Nya: Ver, Vermillion? Master Wu: Whatever it is, we need to investigate. Nya, set course for Ouroboros. Nya: Right away Master Wu. (Toxic Bog) Skylor: Kai, Kai, wake up Kai. Kai: 'groan' Sky, what the. Manticore: You're awake Oni. Good. Kai: You. Skylor: You know him? Manticore: Off course he does. I mean, what father doesn't bring their son to his meetings with his men? Skylor: You serve his father. Typhon: We do. But you Master of Amber. And you, traitor, shall be witness to our greatest victory. We shall do what Omega couldn't, and when we're done, you can answer to your father. Kai: And I doubt he'd care. He sent me away. Typhon: You don't know why he sent you away though, do you... brother. Kai: No! You're not my brother. Typhon: We are. I may be younger then you by a few decades. But that doesn't mean I was ignored. Kai: I will get free, and then, I'll bring you down. (Ouroboros) Nya: There are no Sarcusis here. Caleb: Perhaps we misheard the message? Nya: It's possible. Pythor: You! Lloyd: Pythor. Jay: Oh great, instead of Sarcusis, we find you. Pythor: Where have you heard that name? Cole: Kai told us, why? Pythor: Those dark devils have cursed me to forever look like this, no thanks to the cursed Great Devourer. Lloyd: What do you mean? Pythor: You don't know. The Great Devourer is the spawn of Ouroboros, the very serpent that the city is named after. Why do you think The Great Devourer had such an appetite? Zane: Meaning what we heard about Ouroboros in the message was a name, which means. Nya: The Vermillion are his grand children. Pythor: Oh the Vermillion, the Time Twin's Vermillion were nothing but cheap knock offs of the real deal. The real Vermillion serve Ouroboros with undying loyalty. You'd find it almost impossible to fight those dark serpents. Caleb: Perhaps we may fail against them. But perhaps Order can give us the advantage. Pythor: Well, I given you what I know, now get lost and leave me alone to do...things. Episode 116: Plans Unravel The Ninja, still processing their new gained information, encounter the Abyssons second in command, Manticore. Learning that Ninjago is under more danger then they once thought. (Forest of Tranquility) Cole: I still find it hard to believe that the Vermillion are dark serpents and never came from Ninjago. Jay: Same with The Great Devourer. Lloyd: Whatever the case, we all need to be ready for what's to come. Nya: Why? Lloyd: If my gut's correct, then trouble's only just around the corner. (Toxic Bog) Kai: Why do you do this? Typhon: It's quite simple really. I didn't give into the emotions of love and compassion like you did with a Realm such as this. Skylor: What haven't you told me Kai? Typhon: Indeed, what has he hidden from you. The deepest darkest secrets that you hide from all but yourself. Kai: You lie. Typhon: Do I, master of Deception? Kai: I no longer control Deception. Typhon: Do you now? Mother would be so disappointed in you. Kai: At least I know when to draw the line. Typhon: You think father wanted you to draw the line then. He wanted you to finish the job. Kai: Father never cared for me. Typhon: He cared for you far more then he did me. Kai: No. He left me, sent me away. You are a liar and worthless person. Typhon: Oh how I wish father were here to see this. His pride, his heir, all reduced to a cowering weakling within a cage. It's sad really, to see someone such as yourself fall so far. (Forest of Tranquility) Cole: Lloyd, isn't that the one who Kai remained behind to fight? Lloyd: It is. Nya: Is that Manticore? Cole: it is. Manticore: You again. It was wonderful to see your friend die squirming like a weakling. Zane: You killed our friend. Manticore: Of course I did. He was weak, pathetic. Unlike me who's a warrior to behold. (Manticore is hit by water) Nya: Don't speak about my brother like that. Manticore: Master of Water. Do you know who you mess with? Nya: I could care less about who you are. Jay: Nya, don't do this. Nya: He killed my brother! Jay: Think of the child. Manticore: Yes, think of the child you carry within. You wouldn't want to get it killed now would you? Nya: I'll back down, if only for the sake of my child. Manticore: A wise choice. (Toxic Bog) Skylor: Kai, what are you doing? Kai: Getting us out of here. Skylor: How? Kai: Using Vengeance. (Kai sneaks over to Skylor) Kai: Hold on tight. This could be bumpy. Skylor: Why...ahhhhhhh (Forest of Tranquility) Manticore: Who dares to challenge me? Lloyd:'' ''If I must, I will. Manticore: Then be ready to die. Kai: MANTICORE! Nya: KAI! Manticore: How did you escape? Kai: It's really quite simple if you think about it. You failed to account for the fact that I control Vengeance and thus, can teleport myself and others. Skylor: Also, getting that drop on me back there was pretty cowardly for someone of your type. Manticore: How dare you. Kai: Everyone, hold on tight. Cole: Are you sure this is a good idea....ahhhhhhh Episode 117: Omen of Disaster Racing against time, the Ninja rush to complete Caleb's training before Typhon unleashes his full force. (Toxic Bog) Typhon: You under estimated my brother. A fatal mistake had he not changed. Manticore: My lord, I can correct my error. Typhon: No, I need you here. Send Chimera out in your place. Manticore: Off course my lord. (Ignacia) Ray: So, you're the one called Caleb. Ninjago's next Emperor. Caleb: Yes, I am. Maya: You'll learn much under the Ninja. Kai: He will, we'll make sure of it. Ray: But onto you Nya, and you two Jay. We're so happy that we're going to be grandparents. Nya: We're happy too. It just came at an unfortunate time. Lloyd: And we're going to ensure that you and the child stay safe. Nya: Thank you Lloyd. Lloyd: Don't thank me. We're just going to do our job. Cole: We need to teach Caleb a few things. Caleb: Will I learn how to summon an Elemental Dragon? Zane: Yes, you need to face your fears. Kai: Overcome them, accept them, only then can you find the dragon within. Caleb: I can do that. I haven't much to fear. (Toxic Bog) Chimera: Of course man, if Typhon commands it, then I'll do it with style. It'll be a swift groove. Manticore: Don't let your obsessions get in the way Chimera. Chimera: They won't man. My jazz is as cool as any other being. Manticore: Then get going. Chimera: Right away dude. (Ignacia) Kai: An Elemental Dragon saps your energy, so they should only be used when required, otherwise, find other ways to travel. Jay: Also, if you begin to grow afraid, you'll loose access to the Dragon. Caleb: Ok, show no fear, and only use it when necessary. I can do that. Cole: Search deep for any fears you have. Zane: You're fighting yourself when unlocking the Elemental Dragon. Caleb: My deepest fears. Overcome them. Order must have no fear to succeed. And so shall I. Lloyd: You can do it Caleb. Caleb: I can't. I can't do it. Kai: Don't give into fear. If you do so, you fail. Caleb: My fears are too strong. I can't fight them. Cole: You can't fight them because you're letting them gain strength. (A small red dragon flies to Caleb) Lloyd: What the. What is that? Caleb: This is Sr Knighton, my Dragon. I found him as a baby, he's an Order Dragon. Sr Knighton: 'soft growl' Caleb: What is it girl? Sr Knighton: 'low growl' Zane: What is he saying? Caleb: Sarcusis are coming. And they're lead by one with tentacle like hair. Kai: Chimera. Jay: Chimera? Chimera: Behold, the Omen of Disaster has arrived. Nya: Omen of Disaster? Kai: Typhon is beginning his final move soon. We must hurry. Chimera: All you soft beings are going down because the main man is here. And he's ready to rock. Lloyd: We won't go down Chimera. Because we're stronger together. Chimera: Let us put that theory to the test dude, cause I'm gonna rock you all to the ground with my sweet groove of combat. Lloyd: Ninja, attack! Kai: This isn't wise Lloyd. Chimera: I would acknowledge your grand uncle. He speaks from experience. Lloyd: Grand uncle? Caleb: Enough talk. You're going down. Chimera: Am I man? I mean, have you seen my swift moves? The groove I've got is almost impossible to defeat. Caleb: No, because I know how to beat you. Chimera: And how's that? (Chimera swats Sr Knighton to the side) Caleb: SR KNIGHTON! (Caleb turns to face Chimera) Caleb: You've done it now demon. (Caleb summons an Elemental Order Dragon.) Kai: He did it. Chimera: Ah man. I didn't ask for this. But you have only seen the start. (Toxic Bog) Typhon: For the Invasion has begun. 'evil laughter' Episode 118: Abyssal Conquest The abyss is upon Ninjago. Time has run out and Typhon has launched his invasion. All seems lost for Ninjago until help arrives from the most unexpected source. (Ninjago City) News Reporter: Reports are coming in off strange dark clouds covering the land. Experts are yet to identify the source. But have given the warning to keep clear of any contact with them. Ronin: Hmm, this seems bad. Griffin Turner: You can say that again. Citizen: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Ronin: What the... Typhon: BOW BEFORE YOUR DESTROYERS! Griffin Turner: They are ugly. Ronin: We need to stop them. Typhon: SARCUSIS VERMILLION. SPREAD OUT AND DEVOUR! Karlof: Karlof hate Vermillion. Ouroboros: VERMILLION, eat to your hearts desire. Manticore: TEAR EVERYTHING IN YOUR PATH DOWN! NONE SHALL WITHSTAND US! Typhon: Don't get ahead of yourself Manticore. We still have the Ninja to worry about. Ronin: And us demon. Typhon: Resistance to destruction. Devour their light, let none escape the darkness. (Ignacia) Chimera: It has begun, and you are too late. Kai: No, we're not too late. But your time is over. (Kai fires a blast of Vengeance upon Chimera.) Lloyd: Kai, what did he mean by grand uncle? Kai: Not now, Ninjago City is under attack. Caleb: We need to get there fast. Kai: Then hold on tight, because I'm about to teleport us all there. (Ninjago City) Skylor: This is getting on my nerves. Manticore: You are weak Master of Amber. No wonder you cling to that Oni. Skylor: How dare you. Kai: Pick on someone who can fight back. Typhon: Brother. Caleb: Typhon, I've been set to fight you. And so, I will fight you to then end. Typhon: You're welcome to try. (Typhon hovers into the air.) Typhon: But my power's are far beyond your comprehension. Caleb: I control Order. And it seems that's enough to defeat you. (Caleb forms two orbs of light in his hands) Caleb: Now you shall taste my power. Typhon: 'Smirks' We shall see if what you claim is true. (Typhon fires two dark beams towards Caleb) Caleb: AH! Typhon: "evil laughter' Caleb: 'grunts' Take this! (Caleb throws two orbs of order light at Typhon) Typhon: 'Surprised gasp' Caleb: And this. (Caleb fires several balls of order fire at Typhon) Typhon: 'light laughter' Is that all you've got Master of Order? Caleb: No, it's not. (Kai is flung to the side.) Manticore: Where's your precious father or twin now? Kai: One's dead, the other abandoned me. Manticore: Shame. But you die here. (Manticore is kicked hard) Kaya: I got your back Kai. Kai: Kaya, when did you get here? Kaya: When the Sarcusis started threatening Ninjago. And I brought some help. (A beam of yellow light hits Phoenix) Tor: I've this guy. Kai: Now's not the time. Kaya: You seemed like you could use the help. Skylor: Who are they? Kai: Another time Sky. Right now, we need to take Manticore down. (Caleb is thrown back by Typhon) Typhon: You're weak, and you know why? Caleb: I don't really care. Typhon: Shame, but you'll die now. Caleb: No, because I still have trick to play. (Caleb's hands glow dark.) Lloyd: You're shifting the balance Caleb! Caleb: Yes, because there's someone who'd like to have a word with Typhon, and perhaps a beatdown as well. Typhon: Who? The Overlord: Me of course. 'Evil laughter' Typhon: Ninjago's first evil. The Overlord: Now you shall see what a true Master of Darkness can do. (The Overlord hovers into the air and unleashed the full power of darkness) Typhon: 'Evil laughter' That, that was pathetic. Caleb: He withstood The Overlord. (Caleb's hands glow gold) The Overlord: Noooooooo…. Lloyd: You shifted the balance back. Caleb: Yes, because The Overlord had no effect. Typhon: The battle was over before it began. (The Ninja are forced to the ground as T Caleb: No, I won't let this happen. Because I know who I am. (Caleb's voice starts to echo as he glows.) Caleb: I am the son of Ninjago's Emperor and Empress. I am the Master of Order. I am Ninjago's heir. I am the next Emperor, and your time has come to an end. Typhon: No, no no no no no. Caleb: Begone from this realm, begone from the universe, begone form here forever. (Caleb fires a massive beam of light at Typhon) Typhon: Noooooooooo (Typhon vanishes into an orb of light.) Manticore: Sarcusis, REATREAT TO THE ABYSSAL REALM! REATREAT! (Sarcusis retreat through a portal) Cole: That was amazing. Caleb: What was that? Zane: Your true potential. You found yourself and accepted who you are in order to defeat Typhon. Lloyd: But where did you send him? Caleb: I have no clue. Someplace that'll serve him well I guess. (Alphaverse) Typhon: Where am I? Unknown Voice: Your greats nightmare. Typhon: AHHHHHH. (Ninjago City) Kai: Something doesn't feel right. I feel different. Skylor: Kai? Kaya: Are you ok? Kai: 'widens eyes' NO! Vengetron: We have arrived to fulfil our mission. Kai: Father, has come. Characters Typhon.jpg|Typhon Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix Ouroboros.png|Ouroboros Manticore.png|Manticore Chimera.png|Chimera Cerberus.png|Cerberus IMG 3556.JPG|Caleb's ninja gi Skylor-Season 11-13.png|Skylor Nya-Season 11-13.png|Nya Jay-Season 11-13.png|Jay Cole-Season 11-13.png|Cole Zane-Season 11-13.png|Zane Lloyd-Season 11-13.png|Lloyd Kai-Season 11-13.png|Kai Sr Knighton.JPG|Sr Knighton Master Kaya.JPG|Kaya Oni Warlord of Vengeance.jpg|Vengetron Sets Note: These are not real 70700-Abyssal Demon -Lloyd -Cole -Manticore -Ouroboros 70701-Lightning Mech -Jay -Nya -Chimera 70702-Abyssal Mothership -Typhon -Cole -Garmadon -Cerberus -Chimera -Lloyd 70703-Order Dragon -Caleb -Ouroboros -Manticore 70704-Abyssal Fighter -Phoenix -Kai -Master Wu 70705-Ice Bike -Zane -Pixel -Cerberus 70706-Earth Driller -Cole -Manticore -Phoenix Battle Gear Packs 70707-Lloyd and Cole 70708-Jay and Zane 70709-Cerberus and Chimera 70710-Master Wu and Garmadon Spinners 70711-Kai 70712-Nya 70713-Pixel 70714-Manticore 70715-Caleb vs Typhon Notes * The villains are all named after creatures found in Greek mythology. ** Each fit a role suited to that creature. For example, Typhon is the father of several other creatures and serves as the leader. Category:Fanfictions Category:Galvatream's New Canon Category:Galvatream's universe